Besos bajo la lluvia
by Elying-chan21
Summary: Kushina estaba molesta... Minato no le había dado eso aun. Hana y Mikoto la veían preocupadas... solo le deseaban suerte a Minato, y este, este le debía una explicación.


_Hola!_

_Espero k disfruten de su lectura….xD_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia es mía xD_

* * *

**Besos de lluvia.**

* * *

Kushina bufo molesta una vez más-no sé qué hacer ´ttebane-hablo frustrada sacando un gran suspiro.

Hana y Mikoto solo se miraron preocupadas entre si y luego miraron de la misma forma a Kushina, no podían decirle, se lo habían prometido a Minato pero Kushina, Kushina estaba en verdad triste, gran dilema se formaba en sus cabezas ¿Qué podían hacer?

-Ku-Kushina…no creo que sea tan grave-dijo Mikoto dudosa intentando darle ánimos.

Kushina entrecerró la mirada sobre ella-¡¿Qué no es tan grave?! ´ttebane-exclamo Kushina indignada ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que no era tan grave?-¡es muy…grave-enfatizo la palabra, decir que grave se quedaba corto, no para Kushina eso era trágico, era catastrófico, era una gran desgracia…su orgullo como mujer se estaba yendo al caño por culpa de eso.

-Kushina tal vez deberías…-

-¡no!-exclamo Kushina cortando a Hana-iré a buscarlo-hablo parándose de donde había estado sentada-ahora-hablo caminando como soldado hacia la puerta para después salir de esta con un portazo.

Hana y Mikoto solo respingaron ante el estridente sonido y el vibrar de la puerta al golpear…_suerte Minato _pensaron ambas.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Una decidida Kushina caminaba por las calles de konoha buscando por las mismas asustando a cualquiera que pasara, no le importaba asustar a nadie, ella solo buscaba a su objetivo: su novio Namikaze Minato. Le debía una explicación.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Nubes grises y grandes se agolpaban en el cielo creando sombra en ese campo en el que había estado entrenando.

Miro al cielo, llovería…dentro de poco.

-¡Minato!-lo llamo una voz tras él.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro por saber quien lo llamaba, el aludido giro hasta toparse con Kushina.

-quiero hablar contigo-

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayeron del cielo causando que ambos mirasen arriba…llovía, una llovía rica y refrescante caía sobre sus cuerpos, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos sin darle importancia a las gotitas de agua transparente que caían.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Minato confundido ladeando el rostro.

Kushina se acerco a él, ante cada paso que daba una pisca de valor salía de ella ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En verdad iba a preguntarle _eso_? Paro justo en frente de él, lo miro a los ojos, el se encontraba con esa sonrisa tan encantadora, miro a sus ojos, solo a ellos…si, estaba decidido, lo aria-¡¿Por qué no me has besado?!-grito Kushina de manera tan rápida que casi había sido imposible entenderle, si había sido casi imposible, lamentablemente para Minato el sí que le había entendido y ahora sus mejillas se hallaban sonrojadas.

Minato trago salvia.

Kushina seguía mirándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados y clavados sobre él, sus manos hechas puño, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello y ropas húmedas, el decir o más bien gritar lo que había dicho no había sido para nada fácil…aun para ella.

Desvió la mirada ¿Cómo le explicaría el por qué no lo había hecho?, sabía que ese día llegaría algún día, se había estado preparando para hacerlo, pero no había entrenamiento, libro o guía en el mundo que te ayudaran a hacerlo-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar Kushina con pequeñas lagrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos, Minato viro el rostro hacia ella al escuchar el tono tan dolido con el que lo había llamado, él quería decirle, quería decirle sus motivos o más bien su motivo pero sus palabras no salían, se agolpaban en su garganta, eran como pequeños pedazos de cristal queriendo salir y a la vez no de su garganta, apenas y permitía que el aire saliera ¿Cómo podría explicare? Sería difícil…

-Ku-Kushina yo…-se trabo, su lengua se trabo y su garganta pico, no podía, se sentía caliente y le retumbaban los oídos donde estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano porque su voz saliera.

Una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Kushina alarmando a Minato-no lo entiendo…-hablo Kushina tristemente bajando la cabeza para que este no pudiera verla-desde que somos novios…tu no…tu no me has dado ni un beso…no entiendo-se cuestionaba ella misma.

Minato empuño sus manos.

-supongo…que se acabo…-susurro Kushina para después darse la vuelta y correr lo más rápido que podía.

El cabello largo y rojizo golpeo la cara de Minato haciendo que despertase ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía dejar que ella se fuera, no así.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y después de la milagrosa reacción de Minato gracias al maravilloso cabello de Kushina fue tras ella, con una rapidez inhumana propia del rayo amarillo de konoha logro tomarla de la muñeca impidiendo que siguiera corriendo y haciendo que Kushina se sorprendiera debido a su agarre.

-espera…-pidió Minato.

-su-suéltame…-dijo sin voltearlo a ver.

-por favor…mimaré-pidió, Kushina negó con su cabeza, no quería verlo ¿para qué? ¿Para causarle dolor? Ella de verdad quería mucho a Minato, su pecho en esos momentos dolía.

Sin previo aviso Minato la volteo y estampo sus labios en ella. Una perpleja y sonrojada Kushina veía a Minato con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sus labios juntos, sin moverse, lentamente Kushina fue cerrando sus ojos, empezando a sentir como su vientre cosquilleaba, como un agradable calor la embragaba.

Minato comenzó a mover sus labios con timidez sobre los de ella, intentando no equivocarse, que ella disfrutara y deleitándose con la suavidad de los labios de ella y la dulce sensación que le producían, sus corazones palpitaban sin parar, el agua que caía sobre sus cuerpos hizo de ese un beso único y con mayor movilidad.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, respirando entrecortadamente.

Minato apoyo su frente sobre la de Kushina, inclinadose un poco. Kushina lo veía asombrada y sonrojada mientras su pecho subía y bajaba intentando coger aire.

-Mi-Minato-kun ¿Por qué…?-

-no se besar…-hablo rápidamente interrumpiendo a Kushina y dejándola esta vez perpleja.

-¿q-que…?-pregunto apenas Kushina sin creérselo.

-y-yo…nunca había besado a nadie…no se besar…t-tu has sido la primera…-hablo avergonzado desviando la mirada.

Kushina sonrió ante lo que escucho-¿entonces por eso…?-Minato asintió antes de que terminara de preguntar-Minato-kun eso no importa-dijo con una gran sonrisa sin separarse de el-no me interesa eso-siguió hablando ante un perplejo Minato-además, yo te puedo enseñar…-murmuro melosamente enredando los brazos en el cuello de Minato, Minato sonrió, había estado demasiado nervioso y resulta que todo había acabado bien.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse en otro beso bajo la lluvia.

Unas sonrientes Hana y Mikoto veían la escena desde una prudente distancia aun e preguntaban ¿Cómo es que Minato no había besado a nadie aun? Ya tenía 16 años y era el chico más codiciado de todos. Eso era un misterio.

Minato sonrió al terminar el beso…había valido la pena esperar para recibir su primer beso…siempre había querido que este fuera de…la habanera sangrienta.

* * *

_Mooouuuuuu! K Os tan meloso, bueno en fin espero k les allá gustado xD_

_Perdón por mis faltas de ortografía xD._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
